Rias' Secret Weapon
by Danny Myers
Summary: Rias discovers an Orange slime that can talk. After getting to know the slime, named Naruto, she uses her one mutation pawn on him and he becomes her secret weapon against Riser.
1. New World, New Naruto

**This is my first written fanfic on this site, so I will get this through right now.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE.**

**Flamers will be ignored, don't bother trying. Constructive criticism is accepted. Trust me, I know the difference.**

"People talking"

_"Naruto in slime form talking"_

_'_people thinking'

_"_**Big creatures talking or People yelling"**

It wasn't really Naruto's fault that he ended up in this predicament. If Sasuke had aimed just a little to the right, Naruto wouldn't be dieing with a lightning fist to the chest right now.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least I don't have to worry about the village trying to get rid of me anymore.'

Naruto was a young man of about 5 foot 3 inches tall (A/N I don't know if that is his actual hight) with orange hair that spiked in all directions. He was currently laying of his back with various injuries, the biggest is the hole in his chest that was the size of a fist. The area around him was in ruins do to the battle he had with his teammate to keep him from going to a creepy, pale, gay pedophile named Orochimaru. As anyone could see, it didn't end well for Naruto.

'I just wish I had a chance to have a better life than this,' he thought. Despite what the. people of the Hidden Leaf would have you believe, Naruto was not an idiot. He is actually quite intelligent, smart enough to know he had to play dumb to keep the Civilian Council off his back. Not that it helped all that much, with them complaining about him every time he did anything.

**"I can give you that chance," **a melodious voice said to him, **"all you have to do is one thing of my choosing in the future."**

'It's better than dieing,' Naruto responded before he found himself in new place completely healed, kind of. The room was massive and dark, the only thing he could see was a throne of some kind in front of him. Sitting of the throne was a young girl seeming to be about 12 years of age. The thing that through Naruto off was the obvious wisdom and mischief in her eyes.

"Who are you," Naruto asked cautiously, "and why would you bring me back to life for a favor?"

The girl seemed amused by his words.

**"I'm not bringing you back to life,"** she said through her giggles, **"I'm reincarnating you into another world as a different species."**

That got Naruto excited. He had no way to know what sort of adventures he would have and it was amazing for him.

"What sort of species will I become," he asked nearly bouncing off the walls, if there where walls.

**"Oh, you'll see,"** the girl said, **" but I guess I should tell you what type of world you will enter. Oh , my names Bustire by the way."**

As Bustire sat up strait in her chair, she began to tell him the many wonderful things that would be in his new home. Sacred Gears, Dragon Kings, Devils, Angels and more. It made Naruto's heart go faster in excitement.

**"I'll be sending you into a cave near one of the Devil Piller family's home town,****"** Bustire stated in a nice manor, **"you can do what you want from there. _Good Luck."_**

(scene break)_

All that Naruto saw for the next few minutes was darkness, then he finally saw his new surroundings. He was deffinetly underground, if all the crystals in verious places around him. Although there was one thing he was wondering about.

_"Why am I so short,"_ he said out loud, startling himself with his new voice. Before his voice was some what mature, if a little more high pitched than it should have been. Now his voice was high enough to be compared to a young girls.

_"Is that my voice," _he asked himself, wondering what type of body he must have to have such a voice. As he looked around, he saw a pond near by. He tried to walk towards it, only to realise he had no legs. So he hopped in the direction of the water until he could see his reflection in the water. But what he saw there was surprising to say the least.

**_"I'M A SLIME," _**he screamed in shock. And sure enough, it was an orange slime staring back at him from the waters below (A/N: think Rimiru Tempest, but orange). Naruto could tell that this new life was going to be interesting, as soon as he got out of his shock.

**So there it is, the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it, except for the flamers. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please Comment what you thought and I'll see you all next time. Bye :-) **


	2. Kurama, Rias and Freedom from the Cave

**I'm back, and really happy people like my story. I'm thankful that some one pointed out Naruto's actual hight, but some of the 'playing dumb' was altering his appearance. His hight and hair color was part of it. Well back to the story.**

"People talking"

'People Thinking'

_"Naruto slime form talking"_**"Greater Beings and people shouting"****_'Kurama talking'_**_

It had been a few hours in the cave before he started to get curious about where the crystals, plants and water he consumed was going. Not long after he got over his shock, the slime was attacked by some weird bat-like creature. The fight didn't go well for the bat, the poor creature got its feet stuck in Naruto's body as it tried to carry him away and got sucked into him.

_"What was that,"_ Naruto wondered, _" did I just eat that bat thing whole?"_**_'Yes you did,'_** said a deep voice from within him, **_'it was the ability that _Bustire_ woman gave you, _Preditor._ You gain the skills and abilities of what you eat.'_**'

_"Is that you Kurama,'_ Naruto asked in surprise.

**_'No, it's the tooth fairy, who do you think it is,'_** Kurama responded with snark in his voice, **_'it seems my mind was brought with you to help you learn about your skills.'_**

_"Really? That's great, good to hear your voice again," _Naruto said. You see after a particularly bad beating, Naruto found himself in his mindscape and met the Nine-Tailed Fox and befriended him.The true reason he didn't want to use Kurama's chakra was because it wasn't Naruto's to use, he would only use it with Kurama's permission. Naruto then learned what skills he possesed and started to wander the cave in hopes to find a way out, training his skills as he went.

_(scene break)_

Rias Gremory was having mixed emotions. On one had, she was finally old enough to get her set of Evil Pieces (two even turned Mutation). On the other, she just was told that when she was of age she was to marry the one person in the underworld she couldn't stand, Riser Phenex. So she and her new queen Akeno Himajima, were currently camping in the wilderness just outside of the Gremory Family mansion. They were currently in a clearing near the mouth of a cave pitching the tent.

"That should do it," Akeno said, enjoying the time she was spending with her king. It has been not to long sense she meet Rias, and she was enjoying her time with her.

Rias, however, wasn't listening. She was still upset about the engagement. What neither girl realized is that a being of massive potential was hopping his way towards them at that very moment.

_(scene break)_

_"I think we finally made it out of that cave," _Naruto stated with a huff, _"and not a moment too soon as well."_**_'Be careful Naruto,' _**Kurama warned him, **_' I sense a powerful presence outside the cave entrance.'_** As Naruto wandered around the cave he consumed more creatures and trained more skills like the ability to swim at incredible speeds and the power to spin thread that wouldn't break under even 100 pounds. But even Naruto knew that he didn't have the power to compare to the power of a High-Class Devil, not even a young one.

_"Well we should see if they are friendly,"_ Naruto replied optimistically, as it was the one part of his life-long role play that was actually him, _"they might listen to me before they try to attack."__**'Only you would try to talk to literal devils before being attacked,' **_Kurama sighed, _**'But I can tell that one of them is frustrated. The other is slightly depressed, but otherwise fine. You should have no problems with either attacking you outside of surprise.'**__"Thank you Kurama," _ Naruto said as he observed the two girls as they say near a campfire, _"well, time to make my presence known."_ He then hopped towards the two girls.

Rias and Akeno were sitting on some folding chairs they brought as they roasted marshmallows on the fire as Rias noticed something coming closer to them. The creature was small, around 6 inches tall, and round and orange. It seemed to have two lines in the front that it seemed to be looking at them. As they tensed for a fight, the creature did the most unusual thing, it spoke to them.

_"Hi there, my name is Naruto."_

**I was surprised about the amount of good attention I got for this story. So I made a second chapter for the people that liked it. Thank you for all the feed back and I will see you next time.**


	3. Naruto's Skills

**Hi, so I decided that I would write down all of Naruto's skills up to this point, so people may know just what he can do.**

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Gender**: As a slime, his Gender changes with his view of himself. He'll be male, unless he wants to be female. So about 50/50 between the two of them.

**Race**: Slime

**Height**: 1 foot 11 inches (slime form) 4 feet 10 inches (devil form)

**Weight**: 12 pounds

**Evil Piece**: Pawn (mutation)

**Primary Combat Skill**: Predator

**Defensive Skills**: Temperature Flux Res, Lightning Res, Poison Res, Physical Damage Res, Hyperspeed Regeneration

**Alternative Skills**: Magic Sense, Sonar Sense, Water Manipulation, Heat Signature Sense, Wind Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Body Double, Iron String, Sticky String, Presence Consealment

**I'm sure you noticed that I said Devil form rather than Human. The reason for that is because Naruto has never come in contact with a human in his new life. The first sentient life forms he came in contact with are Rias and Akeno, all others were animals or monsters.****Just a heads up, the next chapter will contain a time skip. Up to the Riser arc of High School DXD all that happened is the same as the anime, with the exception of Issei being worth Seven pawns, not Eight. So I'll see you then**


	4. Time Skip, The The Hidden Piece

**So, I'm getting complaints about the size of my chapters and my spelling. for my spelling, please be patient with me, if never been the best at spelling and anything that gets past the autocorrect will get overlooked by me. As for the length of the chapters, I come up with the stories as I write them so I don't really know how long they will be ahead of time.****As for Naruto meeting other slimes, any other slimes would be like the ones in the Familier Forest.**

"People Talking"

_"Naruto Slime Form Talking"_

**"Greater Beings Talking and People Yelling"**

**'Kurama Talking'**

For Rias finding Naruto was a, dare she say it, godsend. After he introduced himself, and when they got over the shock of a talking slime, the first rule of anime took effect: Of something small and cute finds itself in the presence of a young girl, the young girl will tackle and hug said small and cute thing screaming about how cute it is.

After telling her brother, Sirzecs Lucifer, about Naruto and getting to know him, she decided to have him in her Peerage. After some trail and error, she ended up using one of her Mutated Pieces, a pawn. In order not to let Riser know of the Piece she recently gained, she asked Sirzecs if she could keep it secret until the time she is ready for Rating Games. Sirzecs agreed to this plan.

So as the years passes, Rias gained more Pieces. One is a knight with the Sword Birth sacred gear named Kiba Yuuto. Another is a rook Nekomata that Rias renamed Koneko Toujou. And a bishop (mutation)half vampire named Gasper Valdi who had a powerful sacred gear called Forbidden Balor View.She even got to go to the human world to a town named Kuoh Town with her childhood friend Sona Sitri. Despite all the new friends, no one but Rias and Akeno knew about Naruto, but not for lack of trying on Sona's part.

On Rias' fourth year of high school, her fiance, Riser, decided to push the wedding. This caused a meeting between the two High-Class devils, and that, dear reader, is were we find our hero's king.

"I'm telling you Riser," Rias states in a frustrated tone, "I will not marry you."

They were in the Occult Research Clubroom at Kuoh Academy. In the room was Rias, Riser, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Greyfia, and Rias' two new pieces, Issei (pawn worth 7) and Asia (bishop). Issei Hyoudou was, without a doubt, the world's biggest breast fanatic, but he possesed one of the 13 most powerful sacred gears, The Boosted Gear. On the opposite end of the spectrum was Asia Argento, one of the purist people on the planet, she also possesses a sacred gear known as Twilight Healing.

"If you cannot come to an agreement, then there is a second option," Greyfia stated stoically, "a Rating Game." Greyfia was the queen and head maid of Sirzecs.

"Than we will see you on the battle field," Rias declared, "you better bring your best, because you will face ours!" After that declaration, Riser tried to intimidate Rias' group by showing off his full peerage. All that did was get Issei into a perverted rage. After Riser and his Peerage left, Greyfia cornered Rias with a serious expression, well, more serious than normal.

"Lady Rias, If you plan to bring your best, than you need to get _him,_" she said. Rias sighed, she knew that this was coming.

"I have a confession to make everyone," Rias said referring to everyone except Akeno, "Issei is not my only pawn, I have one other by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He was my second piece and we will need his help."

"But I thought I was worth all eight of your pawns," Issei said in disbelief.

"All I said was you took all my unused pawns, not that you were worth all eight," Rias corrected, "when I revived you I only had seven pawns. We will need to go to the Garden to get him." As she was saying this, she was preparing her magic to create a teleportation circle to get the The Garden's gate.

"Get ready, we are heading to The Garden," Rias warns them as the circle bursts to life around the room. The next thing they knew they were in front of a huge gate. Rias took a big, orange key and placed it in the lock.

"Now, before I open this gate, please note that Naruto is a very unique person," Rias warned, "Don't let his appearance through you off, he could beat all of you without breaking a sweat." She then turned the key and opened the gate. As every one was walking inside, they could see why it was called "The Garden," it was a beautiful stretch of land that was one acre of plant life with a small hut in the center of it all. The but was small, only enough room for one or two people. But what really caught Issei's attention was the two feet tall ball of slime with squinted eyes sitting in a rocking chair.

"**SLIMEY,**" Issei exclaimed, thinking it was the slime that he found when they were in the Familiar Forest. He charged in to tackle the slime, not realising the danger he just put himself in. For when he got within five feet of the slime, three things happened in quick succession. First Issei leaped into the air in hopes to hug what he thought was "Slimey." Next he found himself hog tyed in a web like string. Finally, Issei was sent flying back to the group by a strong concussive force coming from seemingly nowhere.

_"Try that again and I might do worse,"_ the Slime said, it than turned to Rias _"You didn't mention who I was, did you My Lady?"_

"Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, this is Naruto Uzumaki," Rias introduced, "My secret weapon against Riser."

"_Nice to meet_ you," Naruto said as he transformed, "don't worry. I'm not a bad slime." Naruto was now a young looking boy with orange hair and eyes, standing at 4 feet 10 inches. "It's nice to meet you."

**Well that's it, the third chapter of "Rias' Secret Weapon" I hope you enjoyed. I worked hard to get this chapter to the point where I wanted it, with Issei getting his ass handed to him by Naruto after trying to tackle hug him. People were talking about the "I'm not a bad slime" reference when he introduced himself to Rias and Akeno and I have a reason for why I didn't do it then. That reason, Naruto would have no idea what that refference even means when he first meets them, as apposed to, in gonna say, 7 years with Rias 'The Otaku' Gremory. The reason he said it this time was to break the tension that his attack on Issei had created, and I can tell you now that Koneko defenety approves of Naruto.**

**For Naruto's Devil form, think Naruto with orange hair and eyes in a burnt orange recoloration of Rimiru's combat outfit.**

**Thank you for reading and I will see you next time, Bye!**


	5. Introductions, the Dark Path Ahead

**I'm back with a new chapter. Now people were wondering what Naruto was doing durning the time skip. He was training his known skills and gaining new ones. He was also researching the person that sent him to the DXD world, Bustire, and the other 6 like her. Now we see a proper introduction.** **As well as a surprise for the people wondering about Bustire and her Comrades.**

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

_"Naruto Slime Form Talking"_

**"Greater Being Talking/People Yelling"**

**_'Kurama Talking'_**

things that need emphasis

The Peerage of Rias Gremory, with the exception of Rias and Akeno, were looking at Naruto in shock. Koneko was the first to get out of it. As she walked up to Naruto, the other three were snapped out of there own shock, and they watched in suspense. When she was right in front him, she gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice reference, and you hurt the pervert," she said, throwing a glare at the still tied up Issei. "you have my respect, fellow pervert smasher."

"Why thank you," Naruto said finding it funny how no one was trying to untie the pervert. "Are any of you going to explain why your here, Rias said my existence was to be a secret until Riser confronts her about the Marriage contract?" With that the mood of the entire group.

"Riser pushed the wedding," Rias said sadly, "now we have to go against him in a Rating Game. To win we are going need your help."

"So the teme actually pushed it," Naruto said angrily, "well, no use complaining about it. Given that Riser has a full Peerage, you were given a handicap. How long did they give to prepare?"

"Ten Days," Akeno answered, "What do you have planned."

"I got an idea of the perverts abilitys," Naruto said, "but I don't know about the rest of you, so I need you to come at me one at a time to get an idea of what you'll need to work on." He then looked at all of them. "So please tell me your names and Pieces one at a time."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto," Kiba stated, "I am Rias' Knight. I also have the Sacred Gear Sword Birth."

"I'm Koneko Toujou," Koneko said stoically, "Rook."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou," Issei said, somehow getting out of his bindings, "I'm president's pawn, and I'm gonna be a HAREM KING!" Needless to say, he got a fresh look at more of Naruto's Sticky Thread skill.

"I'm Asia Argento," Asia said timidly, "and I'm Miss Rias' bishop. I also have Twilight Healing. Please take care of me."

"It's nice to meet you all," Naruto said, "Like I said, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am Rias' first pawn. My main skill is called Predator, it allows me to gain the skills of creatures and things that I consume."

"What happens when you swallow a sacred gear user," Kiba asked, taking a step back. Naruto saw this coming and luckily tested it out not to long ago.

"They are just stored inside me until I spit them out again," Naruto answered, "I don't gain anything from it. I think the Sacred Gear protects them or something, don't know why it happens." That seemed to calm Kiba down. "Not like I was planing to eat you anyway." With that settled, the group went back to the front gate as Naruto packed his things. When he came to the gate not carrying anything, he was understandably questioned about it.

"I stored them in my body," Naruto replied, "Predator lets me store an unlimited amount of anything without gaining any mass, Organic or Inorganic, and I can get it back out again later easily."

"That would be any persons dream," Koneko said, drooling, "to be able to eat as much as you want without gaining any weight. Think of all the sweats I can eat." With that Koneko was lost in her own little world full of infinite candy cornicopias.

"I'll teleport us back to the old school," Rias said, moving on from the topic of weight, "From there we will go to one of my families vacation houses to train for the game. So stay close Naruto." And with that, a teleport circle appeared and they were gone. Not knowing strange forces were watching them from beyond.

(scean break)

**"See, I told you he was happy,"** Bustire told five other shadows sitting on a circular table, **"he even made actual friends in this new life. Why would you want to take this from him Graxus?"****"You messed with his world's cycle of rebirth Bustire," **a large, muscular man said, **"not just that, you changed the timeline of this one by introducing him to it. What else would we be here for if not to keep the balance of the multiverce."****"Why are we even arguing about this for," **a sleepy female voice mumbled, **"It's out of our hands now, a new world was created to balance out the changes. Lets just let this play out until the end."****"Only you would let this slide Cassidy," **Graxus growled, **"we shou-"****"Enough Graxus," **The male figure next to Bustire interrupted, **"What's done is done, we will only get involved should _he_ appear. But we should watch this new timeline closely to make sure _he_ won't get involved."****"Fine, I'll leave this topic alone for now," **Graxus sighed, then her turned to Bustire with a snear, **"Don't think just because you have Eon on your side you win, if you bring your champion, I'll bring one of my own."****"That's a good idea," **Eon said, **"we should choose champions from other worlds to bring here to help should _he _show up. You all each get one choice, so choose wisely."****""Yes Sir,""** all six said in response. As they disappeared from the table, Eon was left thinking about how chaotic things would be in the future.

**There you have it. it seems like there are six more people coming from other worlds to help against some hidden threat. If you want to help, please send your ideas for characters into the comments and I'll set it up in the future. The rules are as follows: no vilians or anti-heros, no more people from Naruto or Boruto I will check, no one from Dragon Ball (that will get messy quickly). Thank you and I'll see you next time for training. Bye!**


	6. Training part one, Koneko

**Hi there, so the next few chapters will be, in a timeline perspective, all happening at once. Naruto will be training them all one at a time using the Body Double skill. Also Naruto will have a surprise ready for when they get to the place they will be training.**"People talking"

_"Naruto Slime Form Talking"__'People Thinking'_**"Greater Beings Talking/People Yelling"****_' Kurama Talking'_**

(Story Start)

Issei was not having a good day. First he was woken up a five in the morning by Naruto blasting him with water. Next he was given a backpack that was easily 50 pounds, then Naruto hops on top of it in slime form while constantly blowing a whistle in his ear. All the while they were hiking up a mountain.

_"Good, Good," _Naruto said doing a yoda impression, _"Stronger, you are getting."_

**"WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT,"** Issei shouted, "and why are you not carrying anything?"

_"I am, but you need the excersize," _Naruto said, _"and I have a surprise for most of you when we get there, Hi Koneko." _

"Hi Naruto," Koneko greeted, carrying a bag that was easily ten times as large as Issei's. Issei was left in shock at the act of strength she showed.

_"What are you looking at,"_ Naruto said, _"you still have more hill to hike on. NOW MOVE!" _While blowing the whistle incredibly loud in his ear. The noise caused Issei to start running up the hill in a panic.

(scean change)

_"Alright, so before we get started, I have something to tell you all,"_ Naruto said with a bashful expression, _"as you know, normally a slime is genderless, but with my mind in this body. Every week I swap genders, and today is Swap Day."_ And with that he transformed into a female version of his/her last form.

"Meaning I'm a girl for the next week," the now female Naruto stated, "but that doesn't make me any less powerful." The now she said. But Issei wasn't listening, he was stareing at Naruto's now C-cup breasts. This got him tied up with Sticky Tread a third time and crotch stomped by Koneko.

"Stupid pervert," Koneko and Naruto said at the same time.

"Anyway, I will train you all in things that you are all lacking in," Naruto said, "Koneko will be training in speed, Kiba in strength, Asia in agility, and Issei will be starting from the ground up. To do so I will be using my Body Double skill to train you all at once." As she creates three clones that go to Kiba, Asia, and Issei. The real Naruto goes with Koneko.

"Rias and Akeno, you know what to do for training, I hope you haven't forgotten," Naruto teased, getting sheepish looks from both girls. "You haven't been keeping up with your work outs have you?"

"We may have slipped on our routine," Rias said. Naruto gave them a disappointed look. "We'll go get the weighted vests."

(scean change)

Naruto and Koneko were standing in a clearing about ten yards away from the house. Naruto reverted to her slime form and spat out a black brief case with a white cat on it than changed back.

"Inside is a set of weighted arm and leg bands, I want you to put them on," Naruto instructed, "when you do we will begin training." As Koneko was getting the bands on, Naruto was preparing for the workout she had planned. When Koneko had them on, the bands suddenly increased in weight to the point that it would slow her down considerably.

"The bands are enchanted to increase in weight every time you get used to them," Naruto explained, "this will not only increase your overall strength, but your speed as well. So shall we begin?"

"Lets," Koneko said as they begun sparring. Koneko tried with all her might to land a hit on the speedy slime, but had no luck. Every time she got close, Naruto would speed up slightly to stay ahead of her. By the time the day was up, Koneko was almost out of energy, so they put the training away for the day. But as Koneko was reaching to pull the bands of, Naruto stopped her.

"If you keep them on your speed will increase even more," the slime explained, "it's best to let you get used to the weight over a long period of time. You can still take them off for baths though."

"Ok," Koneko relented. So with that, they went back to the house for the rest of the night, only to start again the next morning.

(scene change)

**"Come on, I know your around hear somewhere," **a short, fat man said as he looked out a window of what appeared to be a submarine. He had squinty eyes on light green skin and was about three feet tall. This was one of the Seven Guardians of the Multiverse. He goes by the name of Nextgen he was looking for his champion.

**"Champion Detected"** the computer blared indicating that it found what it was looking for.

**"Finally, the person I have been looking for," **he declared, **"Grab him, the last thing I need is one of the others getting him first."**

**"Yes Sir, Collecting Champion Designated: Danny Phantom."** the computer responded.

(Story end)

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Rias' Secret Weapon. So I hope you understand why I have Naruto switch genders every week. I mean slimes are normally genderless and the only Naruto's mind gives him a gender. But him being a slime for so long would make anyone question what gender they were originally, so he decided to switch every week to not go insane.**

**Another one of the Champions have been selected by one of Bustire's comrades. Also the name of the group that they are from has been released. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	7. Training Part 2, Issei and Asia

**Hi, sorry it took so long to get this one out,life happened. Another reason was that I needed time to figure out how to tor-train Issei. Now some people were wondering how old Naruto is, Physically his is seven years old, mentality he is 19-20. So he was going through puberty as a slime.**

"People Talking"

_"Naruto Slime Form Talking"_'people thinking'

**"Greater Beings Talking/People Yelling"****_'Kurama Talking'_**

(story start)

Screaming and explosions could be heared throughout the clearing. As well as some maniacal laughter.

**"HOW DOES THIS COUNT AS TRAINING,"** Issei screamed as he ran from multiple ice shards coming from the sky holding a shovel for some reason, **"IT SEEMS LIKE YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!"**

"You need to work on your agility and stamina," Naruto explained as she kept blasting ice shards at him from to air, "the shovel is enchanted to make moving harder as you hold it. Don't bother trying to let go it's enchanted to stick to your hands until I say so." She then started to pick up the pace, launching more ice shards at Issei.

**"I CAN SEE YOU SMIRKING FROM DOWN HERE," **Issei screamed as he dodged more ice, **"ARE YOU PLANING TO DO TO ASIA TOO?" **

"Nope, she has something else going on," Naruto said still firing ice shards, "This training is only for you. But sense you have enough energy to talk, **LETS GO TO LEVEL TWO!"** She then starts launching blades of air along with the ice shards.

**"NO, NOT LEVEL TWO," **Issei screamed in fear.

(scene change)

"How does this help with my sacred gear," Asia asked as she was healing a fish.

"I once met a person who healed for a living," Naruto explained, "she explained that this was a great first step in healing magic. Next is studying human anatomy."

"Ok," Asia said as she concentrated on the fish. Not to much later, the fish started to flop around on the table.

"Great job Asia," Naruto congratulated her, "now to get that anatomy book. While I do that, do some jumping jacks."

"Yes mam," Asia said as she started. It took a while but Naruto eventually found the book, by then Asia had done a lot of jumping jacks.

"Alright Asia, you can stop, I found the book," Naruto said as Asia stoped and looked at her, dripping sweat, "studying this book should make your healing take up less energy. The reason is you would be healing in a more efficient manner if you know just what your healing and in the end, it would take less magic power than what you do now."

"Ok, I hope this will help Issei and the others," Asia said with worry.

"I don't know what you are in him," Naruto to said, "but yeah, it will help a lot in the long run. Now get studying, your doing an obstical course tomorrow."

(scene change)

**"Stupid Bustire," **Graxus grumbled, **"you always have to make things how you want it. How's the search going computer?"****"The Champion you have requested has been located, shall we proceed with extraction,"** the computer responded.

**"Yes, I heared the Nextgen found a champion already, I don't want to be the last one to get one,"** Graxus said with a nod.

**"Acknowledged, Collecting Champion, Designated: Raven, from home world,"** the computer said as it started the proses.

(Story End)

**That's a wrap, again I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but I hope I made it up to you with two people training in the same chapter.****So the third champion has been chosen. Raven from the Teen Titans. Please keep the suggestion comming, three more slots are open.****So some one, you know who you are, thought that Kurama was taking the place of the Great Sage skill. I'm going to be frank, Naruto doesn't have the Great Sage skill, or anything like it. Bustire just copied Kurama's mind for Naruto to have his best friend. She also made it so the Kurama left behind is immune to the effects of the Sharingan just to mess with Madera.****Thanks for the patience, and thanks for reading. I'll see you next time, BYE!**


	8. Training part 3, Kiba, Rias and Akeno

**Hi there. So I have seen the suggestions for champions stagnate. Keep them coming, we have THREE open spots left. Experience in the supernatural doesn't need to be included.****We are going to finish the training arc today, with Kiba, then Rias and Akeno. So let's get going**

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

_"Naruto Slime Form Talking'_**"Greater Being Talking/People Yelling"****_' Kurama talking'_**

**(Story Start)**

Sparks and dirt fountains could be seen sprouting up all around the clearing. Suddenly two figures appeared in the center of the clearing, swords crossed.

"Your getting better," Naruto said as she pushes harder against Kiba's sword, "all you need to do is get more striking power."

"Thank you Naruto," Kiba said, "but I still don't understand why you shift between genders every week. Could you please explain a bit further."

"When I was reincarnated, I was 13 years old." Naruto explained with a huff, "As such I was going through puberty at the time. Then I suddenly find my mind was in a body that was actively telling me that I was genderless at the same time my mind was discovering itself."

"And so your body and mind made a compromise," Kiba concluded as he pushed harder against Naruto's sword, "making you swich genders regularly to keep its balance."

"You got it," Naruto said, "now then, lets increase the power behind your strikes with these weighted arm bands and vest. If you keep them on your strength should increase over time. I also gave some to Koneko to increase her speed." She then gave them to him to put on. As soon as he did, he slumped with the weight.

"Let's get started," Naruto said as she got into a fighting stance. Kiba got into a stance as they started crossing swords at an increasing speed for the rest of the day.

**(Scene Change)**

Rias and Akeno were running around a lake with what looked like chunin vests. The vests slightly sagged against the two girls body, hinting at the weight that they held. Naruto was looking on as they run.

"I hope that you learned your lessen," Naruto said in disappointment, "never lax on you training."

"We're sorry Naruto," Rias and Akeno said between pants, "we'll not do it again."

"See that you don't," Naruto said, "now let's go back to the house for the day."

**(Scene Change)**

**"I can see the best option for a champion, but why are you trying to talk me out of it Grace," **Eon said to one of his coworkers, **"Given the current champions, we need someone to help in the defence department, and he is the best option."****"He is too important to his world, we can't take him from his world," **Grace said. Grace was a mature woman with a lazy look on her face. She was wearing a loose sweater and some sweatpants.

**"That is why I'll create a copy of this young man," **Eon said, **"that way he'll both be my new champion and still be in his world."****"Fine, I hope you know what your doing Eon," **Grace relented, **"I've got to find my own champion that I have my eye on."** She then teleported away.

**"Computer, activate the Entity Copying System," **Eon instructed as he observed his chosen champion.

**"Understood, Copying Entity, Designation: Steven Universe,"** the computer responded.

**(Story End)**

**Hey my fellow readers. We have the last of the training arc, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.****Please keep the Champion Suggestions coming, I am always looking in the comments so please try some other people.****Well I will see you next time for some down time after training. Good bye!**


	9. Champion's Skills

**Hi, sense we are in between arcs, I desided to update Naruto's skills as well as tell you the chosen champions skills.** **We only have one more slot left, so please keep the ideas coming. Thanks**

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Gender**: As a slime, he is technically genderless, but his mind will switch his body between genders on seven day intervals.

**Race**: Slime

**Height**: 2 feet (slime form) 4 feet 10 inches (devil form)

**Weight**: 12 pounds

**Age:** Physical: 7 years old Mental: 20 years old

**Patron: **Bustire of Lust and Chastity

**Evil Piece**: Pawn (mutation)

**Primary Combat Skill**: Predator

**Defensive Skills**: Temperature Flux Res, Lightning Res, Poison Res, Physical Damage Res, Darkness Res, Hyperspeed Regeneration

**Auxiliary Skills**: Magic Sense, Sonar Sense, Water Manipulation, Heat Signature Sense, Wind Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Body Double, Iron String, Sticky String, Presence Concealment, Ice Manipulation, Body Armor

**Name:** Danny Phantom

**Height: **5 foot 4 inches

**Weight: **138 pounds

**Age:**16

**Patron: **Nextgen of Gluteny and Temprence

**Primary Skill:** Spectral Warrior

**Defective Skills:** Physical Damage Nul(1), Cold Res, Lightning Res, Darkness Res, Death Magic Res(5)

**Auxiliary Skills: **Danger Sense, Magic Sense, Ectoplasm Blast, Body Double, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability, Ghost Houl

**Name: **Raven (Rachel Roth)

**Height: **5 feet 11 inches

**Weight:** 139 pounds

**Age: **15

**Patron: **Graxus of Pride and Humility

**Primary Skill:** Progeny of Azarath

**Defective Skills:** Illusion Res, Mental Control Res, Twilight Res(2), Bashing Res

**Auxiliary Skills:** Telekinesis, Greater Empathy(3), Greater Darkness Manipulation, Teleport, Greater Astral Projection

**Name: **Steven Universe

**Height:** 5 feet 8 inches

**Weight:** 130 pounds

**Age: **16

**Patron:** Eon of Wrath and Forgivness

**Primary Skill:** Pink Diamond

**Defective Skills: **Fall Res, Magic Res, Lightning Res, Fire Res, Mental Control Res, Poison Res

**Auxiliary Skills:** Weapon Generation, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Healing Saliva, Resurrection Tears, Empathy, Shapshifting

**Name: **Izuku Midoriya (Deku)

**Height: **5 feet 5 inches

**Weight: **128 pounds

**Age:** 16

**Patron:** Grace of Envy and Kindness

**Primary Skill:** Kenetic Manipulation

**Defective Skills:** Bash Nul, Lightning Res, Temperature Flux Res, Blast Res, Lesser Clairvoyance(4)

**Auxiliary Skills: **Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Lightning Manipulation, Kenetic Absorption

**Name:** Star Butterfly

**Height: **5 feet 3 inches

**Weight:** 115 pounds

**Age: **15

**Patron:** Cassidy of Sloth and Diligence

**Primary Skill:** Wand of Mewni

**Defective Skills:** Twilight Res(2), Sound Res, Fall Res

**Auxiliary Skills:**

Greater Magic Manipulation, Augmented Strength, Augmented Speed, Augmented Agility, Flight

(1) Can only be physically damaged by someone with the same skill

(2) Combined Light Res and Darkness Res

(3) Raven has been known to Negate the Emotions and Heal others with Empathy

(4) Izuku has been known to anilize anyone that he fights, as such he was given the ability to predict his opponents next move

**That is all the Champions that I've chosen so far, all but Steven and Naruto was suggested by you guys. I hope you enjoyed this skill update. Remember there is still one slot open and I look at the comments a lot.****Also, people have been complaining about the size of the chapters again. Please stop, I know that they're short, but complaining will not help.****The next time will be a chapter. So be on the look out for that, see you later. BYE!**


End file.
